2 Weeks Of ParadiseOr Hell
by Japanese Noodles
Summary: But Ayame i don't wanna" "Oh, come on Tohru! It'll be fun!" So Tohru agreed but out of 1 in a million chances she wins a competition for a teen dating show...OMG!...this is bad...but what is worse is..." and now...plez meet ur hot date for the trip!


**Chapter 1 An Unexpected Visitor **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Fruits Basket Characters......==**

**Hi!!! This is my first Fruits Basket Fan Fic!!! I hope you like it!!!**

**By the way...I don't intend on writing on only this story, I have created other fan fictions so I ain't stuck on one story so I can type on which story when I feel like it, I'll update this chap every now and then though **

**Yuki: Erm...What exactly is this fic about?!?!**

**Kyo: Who cares?!?! As long as we're in the story I don't frankly care!!!!**

**Yuki: I didn't ask you, you stupid cat**

**Me: Well...hehehehe ;.you have quite a small part in this chap... . **

**Kyo: What?!?!?! **

**Me: XD**

**Yuki: Is there a reason???**

**Me: Well...it's because Ayame wanted some time in the spot light...so he asked me if I could help him and I felt kinda sorry for him so I agreed...**

**Ayame: Yes of course!!!! Ohohoho!!!! She is so very kind!!!**

**Me: spots Yuki's temple twitch RUN AWAY AYAME!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!**

**Ayame: runs away**

Chapter 1 An Unexpected Visitor

"Mmmm... the food is great!!! Your cooking skills are fantastic Tohru!!!" exclaimed Shigure a he dug into his rice bowl

"It always was" replied Yuki curtly as he chewed on a piece of fish

Tohru smiled nervously as a light blush crawled across her cheeks

"Who cares???" butted in Kyo as he finished off his miso soup

WHAM!!!!

Tohru watched in horror (and fascination) as Kyo flew across the room and smash into the doors

"Ah...they broke the house again" sighed Shigure as he continued to eat

"That will teach you for bring so rude to Miss Honda" said Yuki coldly as he sat back down to eat

"Why you little-!!!" Kyo got up from his back and did a flying kick in the air

Yuki blocked it with his chopsticks

Tohru:...--...oo...oO... O.O...OO;

Shigure: ;

Kyo: X l

Yuki: ==

CRACK

Tohru flinched as bits and pieces of Yuki's chopsticks flew here and there

"Oh no!!! Kyo!!! Are you hurt?!?! Did anyone here get hit?!?!"

Tohru rushed over to a very dazed Kyo

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" he muttered as he swatted away her helping hands

"Ummm...Tohru... I think you're the only one in this room that's hit" said Shigure, finally looking up from his meal (he was eating through the whole thing)

Tohru glanced down at her hand and noticed a shard stuck in it

"Oh!!! I never noticed it there!!!" she said in shock as she continued to stare at her hand

"Miss Tohru, you're hurt"

Yuki got up from his seat and walked over to her

"Oh no!!! It's not really that bad!!! It doesn't hurt at all" replied Tohru happily as she tried to suppress the stinging pain in her hand

"Still, I must see it" Yuki knelt down and inspected the rapidly swelling wound

"Yeah, you gotta get it fixed, the damn rat used it to eat, and you don't know what's been in his mouth" said Kyo from behind her as he shuffled up to inspect the wound too.

"M-Mouth???"

'I-I might have Yuki's spit in my blood stream?!?!'

Suddenly Tohru didn't feel too good anymore

"Ehhhh..."

"Miss Tohru, are you okay???"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, the room's spinning a bit, that's all" she gave Yuki a shaky smile

"Okay...let me see...hmmm...it seems you have a bit of an infection..."

"I-Infection?!?!" squeaked Tohru

"Mm hmmm"

She fainted

Shigure stretched his back

"Ah...another normal day in the house of Shigure"

WHAM!!!

The next day...

Tohru sat up with a scream

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

She wiped sweat from her eyebrows as the sound of two pairs of running up the stairs reached her ears

"TOHRU, ARE YOU OKAY?!?!?!"

"MISS HONDA, WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!"

Tohru shrank back from the two squalling boys as they tried to help her

"You damn rat, get your ugly butt out of Tohru's face!!!"

"Stupid cat, can't you see that you're frightening Miss Honda???"

Silence

"Tohru!!! I didn't mean to frighten ya"

"I am very sorry for his behavior too"

"What?!?!?!"

5 minutes later...

"...and yet you STILL didn't get it"

Tohru smiled nervously

"Ummm...you guys??? I'm okay now..." she mumbled

Surprisingly, her quiet voice could be heard between the yelling of the two boys, when they're voices could have been heard all the way to America

"Are you sure you don't need us to help you anymore Miss Honda???"

"No, no I'm fine, I had a little nightmare, that's all" she smiled nervously

'There is no way I am going to tell him that I dreamt I was drowning in his spit' she thought as she continued to smile

"Well...okay...but you need to stay in bed"

"No! I can't! I still got to do the cooking, washing the laundry and not to mention fixing the door!!!"

"Well...I could do the washing and cooking, Kyo can do the laundry and Shigure can fix up the door since it's his house"

"Hey, Yuki"

"Hmmm???"

"You forgot, you knocked Shigure out senseless yesterday, so he won't be coming around till later this afternoon"

"Ah yes, I forgot about that..."

"No!!! You guys can't do that!!! I'm your house keeper!!! You guys can't do my duties!!! I was only unconscious for a little while!!!" protested Tohru

"Tohru, you really shouldn't do all this alon-"

"No!!! I'm fine!!! I can do this"

Yuki knelt beside Tohru's bed

"Miss Honda as your friends, we are asking for you to slack off a bit, let us do some work...for you...please??? As friends???"

Tohru looked at him

...

"Well...okay...but you must let me fix the door and do the cooking!!!"

"Of course you can, I hate to think what would happen if one of us tried to make dinner"

Tohru smiled happily

"Thank you!!!"

Tohru leaned over and hugged Yuki in thanks

"Ooops..."

POOF!!!

"Miss Honda..."

"Aaaah!!! I'm so sorry!!! I totally forgot about it!!!"

"No its okay-"

POOF!!!

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!"

Later that day...

Tohru smiled as she wiped her forehead

"Almost done..."

She taped in the last rice paper and stood back to admire her work

"There, all finished"

As soon as the words left her lips the door bell rang (they have a door bell?!?!?)

Tohru jumped over her work and ran to the door

"Coming!!!"

She opened it

"Tohru!!! So nice to see you!!! How has Yuki been??? And where's Shigure??? I hope he was missing me"

Ayame bounced into the room in excitement, leaving a dumb founded Tohru in his wake

"SHIGUREEEE!!!!!! DID YOU MISS ME?!?!??!"

Ayame's cheerful voice rang though out the house as he bounced from room to room, in search of his beloved comrade

"Shigureeee!!!"

"Umm...Miss Honda???"

Tohru jumped in surprise and turned around

"Please don't tell me..."

She nodded slowly

"Yuki!! Please!!! Don't do that!!! You'll hurt yourself!!!" cried Tohru in desperation as she tried to stop Yuki from banging his head against the wall

"Yuki....?"

Tohru looked up

'Oh...no'

**And that is the end of chapter 1!!!! Please read and review and if you have the time, please check out my other fan fics and review them!!!**

**Ayame: Well....I got beaten up by Yuki and yet there wasn't a lot of me in it rubs black eye**

**Me: sorry...I wanted to extend the story a bit, with the way the plot was going, I figured there would be only around 10 chapters so I'm gonna try to extend it to 20-30 chapters**

**Kyo: Hey!!! How come that damn rat got more bits than me?!?!**

**Me: Waah.....sorry TT**

**Yuki: Shut up, you stupid cat just be happy be even in the chapter**

**Me: Oh and the other reason was I tried to save you from Yuki but I was too late...**

**Ayame: You mean you were too busy typing your story...**

**Me: Ack thinks How'd he know?!?!?**

**Love you all!!!! mua**

**Plez R&R!!!!**


End file.
